Heated
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: A killer heat hit's Megakat city. The heat has terrible effects on the kats. What's causing it? Can it be stopped? read to see. Please Review.


Disclaimer: I dont own SWAT Kats.

Heated

Jake laid on the couch, the unusual summer heat wearing him down. Sure it got hot, but never this hot. This heat had been going on for almost a week, getting worse with each passing day. Jake was in a strange haze, unable to hear Chance calling him. He breathed deeply in his over heated daze. Jakes eye's were only half open as Chance leaned over him and tried to bring him back to the world.

" Jake, you ok?" Chance asked his over heated friend.

" Too, hot." Was all Jake said in response to his large friend.

Chance looked down at the darker colored kat. His thick darkfur didn't help in this heat. Chance suddenly got an idea. He hoisted Jake into his arms and carried him into the cool hanger, where the Turbokat hid. The exhausted kat was glad to feel the cool air flow through his fur. Chance laid him down on a bench.

" It's cooler down here. You should be fine." Chance said, then left Jake to rest in the coolness of the hanger.

Jake closed his sleepy eye's as the coolness sank in. He felt more comfortable now and was able to think without that hazed feeling in his mind. His mind raced with many things, too many things. He didn't sleep well the night before, or since the heat began, then he curled up on the bench and fell asleep.  
----------  
Chance worked on a car in the garage. Wishing he too, could escape the heat. But it didn't effect him the same as it did Jake. And one of them had to work on the car that now sat in the garage. He had been working on it for many hours since he started that morning. The heat made him work slowly, and made it hard to concentrate. He couldn't remember when he had carried his friend down in the hanger to cool down. It surely must have been at least two hours ago. But that could have just been the heat frying his mind. Chance decided it was time for a break from the car and check on Jake. Chance washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face. It was so refreshing. He stepped inside and saw Jake come out from the hanger. Jake walked over to the refridgerator and pulled out two cold cans of milk. Jake turned and seemed surprised to see Chance. He held one of the cans out for Chance with a weak smile on his face. Chance gratefully took the cold milk from Jake. They both sat down at the table and drank the cold milk. It helped cool Chance down after working out in the garage.

" Man, is it me, or did it get hotter?" Chance said as he held the cold can against his face.

" I hate to say it, but I think it did get hotter." Jake said already being effected by the heat again.

" Tell you what Chance. You go rest down in the hanger and I'll work on the car for a while." Jake said.

" You sure Jake?" Chance asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure, you deserve a break from working out there." Jake said.

" Alright, but only for a little while." Chance said, Jake nodded in response.

They finished the milk and Chance decided to take a cold shower instead. He could cool down quicker that way. While Chance showered, Jake worked on the car. He was some how able to keep his mind clear enough to work on it. Jake got very far in the car's repair. He could feel the daze of the heat to start again. It came quick and strong. Jake decided it would be best if he stopped working on the car before he messed it up. He began to feel dizzy and light headed. The heat clouded his mind. His hearing began to waver, only picking up certain sounds. Jake managed to shake the haze from his mind before Chance came out, looking refreshed.

" Jake, I suggest a cold shower. It feels good in this heat." Chance said as he watched his friend lean against the car.

A familar car pulled up and a heated she-kat stepped out. It was Callie Briggs, Deputy Mayor. She looked over at the two kats standing in the garage.

" Chance could you do me a favor?" Callie asked.

" Sure Callie. What do you need?" Chance asked.

" My AC just isn't working. Could you take a look at it?" Callie asked as she stepped into the garage.

Chance nodded and walked over to Callie's car, began inspecting her AC system. Jake began to slip into his haze again. He felt tired and weak all of a sudden. Jake placed his hand over his eye's to try and wipe away the haze. It didn't seem to work. He looked over at Chance as he tweaked Callies car. He watched as Chance smiled as he cranked the car. Jake tried his best, but he couldn't make out what Chance was saying. Jake began to pant heavily as it became hard to breath. Callie had ran over to Chance, most likely to thank him. Jake decided to go inside to cool off. But when he went to take a step his legs gave way. The next thing Jake knew he was laying face down on the floor. Chance looked over at Jake in time to see him fall.

" Jake!" Chance shouted as he rushed to his friends side.

Callie stood in shock. She had been standing near him seconds ago. Now Jake was laying on the floor. Chance carefully pulled Jake into his arms.

" Jake can you hear me?" But he got no response from the smaller kat other then labored breathing, that worsened by the second.

Chance hoisted the smaller, frial kat into his arms and carried him inside. Chance wasted no time in trying to cool Jake down. He carried him into the shower and turned on the cold water. Jake began to cool as the water made contact with him. His breathing began to return to normal. Chance held Jake so the water didn't rush over his face. He used a damp washcloth to cool his face, being gentle. Jake began to come around as Chance pulled the heavy, water burdened garage work suit off his shoulders so he could breath easier. They could hear sirens outside. Chance guessed Callie probably called for an ambulance when she saw Jake collapse. Jake looked confused, as though he was still in his haze.

A few minutes passes then some paramedics entered and looked Jake over. They said it was nothing more then a heat stroke and that Chance did a smart thing by cooling him down like he did. They suggested he go some where cool to rest until the unusual heat wave died down. Chance said he understood and he would make sure Jake got the rest he needed. The paramedics left, leaving Jake in Chance's care. After everyone was gone Chance took Jake back down into the hanger. He and Jake both agreed that he would stay down there until the heat cleared. Chance returned upstairs and sat on the couch. He turned on the news and let his mind wander. He was thinking about Jake, and how quickly he collapsed. Suddenly his ears perked up as they caught something the reporter on the news said. He turned up the volume.

_" There has been a large number of kats collapsing from heat strokes. This heat has effected a large number of citizens of all ages. There has been an estimated number of 296 reported heat strokes today alone. About 5 percent of them were fatal. Surprisingly enough it was an average of kats between their early 20's and early 30's and have had thick and/or dark fur. It has been advised that any kats with thick and/or dark fur stay indoors or move to a cooler enviorment until this heat wave passes. Scientists are trying to discover the cause of this unusual heat, but have yet to come close. Now we move on to traffic..."_ The reporter said as Chance lowered the volum once again.

Chance got up and went to check on Jake. Chance entered the hanger and saw Jake laying on a mat they used when working on their martial arts.

" Hey, how are you feeling?" Chance asked taking at seat next to Jake.

" Better then earlier. I guess I pushed my self too hard, huh?" Jake said.

" No, it was just the heat. The news said there was a large amount of kats who suffered heat strokes." Chance said looking at Jake as he laid beside him.

" How many?" Jake asked, sitting up.

" I believe it said around 290, nearly 300." Chance said.

" Wow, the heat is taking out a lot kats." Jake said.

" That's not the worst of it Jake." Chance said with complete seriousness in his voice.

" It's not? What is?" Jake asked looking at Chances face.

" That about 5 precent of them were fatal and the average them were between their early 20's and early 30's, and have had thick and dark fur." Chance said.

Jake looked down at himself, he seemed to fit the description fairly well. He looked back at Chance, who had a concerned look on his face. He also looked upset.

"I guess I was almost one of the 5 percent,huh?" Jake said.

" Jake I was terrified today when I saw you collapse. I was so scared I would lose you to something as stupid as this heat. You had trouble breathing that just kept getting worse. The more I think about it, the more I relize how easily I could lose you. You're like a brother to me Jake." Chance said as he stared into Jakes eye's. Jake gave Chance another soft smile.

" I know how you feel Chance. We put our lives on the line every time we go out there as the SWAT Kats. And every time we go out there to fight those who theaten Megakat city. I worry about your short temper, and how easily it takes control of you. You don't always think thing's through, you know. When the situations come up where you just lose it, I worry that you're going to rush right into a trap and get killed. I've had nightmares about that kind of thing happening. But I put it out of my mind because you are here now. You're still alive, by my side. And that's all that truely matters at the moment." Jake said.

Chance smiled at Jake. He did have a point. Instead of thinking about what could have happened, he should think about what he and Jake will be doing now. Jake looked over at the Turbokat, thinking about the things they have accomplished. Chance looked at the ceiling as he thought about the heat.

" One things for sure. That heat isn't suited for a kat." Chance said. Jakes ears suddenly perked up.

" No, but it is for a snake." Jake said turning to Chance.

" You think it's Dr. Viper causing this heat?" Chance said.

" Why not? He must have known the effect the heat would have had on us. He must have released some sort of chemical into the air in order to raise the tempeture in the city." Jake said.

" That kind of makes sense." Chance said.

" We need to find where that snake is hiding." Jake said.

" Well, we could search to be sure." Chance said as he began to change into his flight suit. " I'll search by air, you search by ground."

They were soon dressed in their flight suits and raced out of the hanger. T-bone in the air in the Turbokat, Razor on the ground on the cyclotron. Razor searched every nook and cranny he could. T-bone flew over the slums of Megakat city, looking at old, abandoned buildings. T-bone noticed something suspicious. A factory that was marked as being abandond and condemned, but smoke was bellowing from it's smoke stacks. T-bone alerted Razor of his discovery and Razor rushed over to the factory. T-bone had landed near by and waited for Razor. The two of the snuck into the factory. They entered the main room and saw non other than Dr. Viper. He was pouring chemicals into a large vat that was boiling, causing smoke to form. Razor and T-bone snuck up on him and took him by surprise.

" Alright Dr.Viper, it's over." Razor said as he pointed his glovatrix at Dr. Viper.

" Oh, you troublessome SssWAT Katss. I'll take care of you." Dr. Viper said then swung his large tail at T-bone who dodged it. But in doing so, Razor got hit by the tail and was sent flying.

" Razor!" T-bone cried out as his partner collided with a wall then fell to the floor. Razor proped himself up on his elbow.

" I'm fine. Get Dr. Viper." Razor said as he began to get up.

Dr. Viper ran over to a desk and pulled a hand gun out of the drawer. T-bone raced after him. Dr. Viper attempted to shoot T-bone, who dodged the shots. Dr. Viper began to run again, only to be confronted by Razor, who dived at Dr. Viper and caught a hold of his arms. Razor tried to keep him in his hold while T-bone raced to help him. Dr. Viper was getting tired of fighting Razor so he wrapped his tail around Razor's neck and began choking him. As Razor's air supply was cut off his strength deminished until he could no longer hold Dr. Viper. He released Dr. Viper's arms to try and break free from his tail. Dr. Viper squeezed harder and Razor continued to struggle. T- bone plowed into Dr. Viper, causing his grip to lossen, but not enough. He soon tightened his grip on Razor's neck as he fought T-bone.

" Using a gun, that's not much like you, Dr. Viper." T-bone said as he struggled with Dr. Viper, who responded with a hiss.

Razor soon stopped struggling as everything became dark, his chest tightening as his lungs begged for air. T-bone noticed his partner no longer struggling and his color fading a bit. T-bone used his claws to slice Dr. Viper's tail in an attempt to force him to release Razor but to no avail. He then switched to the blades in his glovatrix and slashed Dr. Vipers tail repeatively as he applied his body wieght on to Dr. Viper to hold him. Dr. Viper released Razor, who showed no signs of breathing.

" One SssWAT Kat down, one to go." Dr. Viper said with a disguting sound of pleasure in his voice.

T-bone pounded Dr. Vipers head, renduring him unconscious. T-bone turned to Razor, who was pale and life less. T-bone checked for a heart beat, only to hear nothing. He began to give Razor CPR, trying to revive his fallen partner. T-bone worked hard to bring Razor back. He spoke between each precious breath that he delivered to Razor.

" Come on Razor." Tbone said as he pumped Razors heart then breathed into him. " You can't leave me, not now."

T-bone pumped his partners heart, begging, praying he would be revied.

" Don't leave me now." T-bone said as hot tears began to run down his cheeks." Please god no."

T-bone gave Razor another breath, still no sign of life. T-bone continued to pump, refusing to let Razor die like that. He breathed for Razor again, his tears splashing the dark carmel fur.

" Please come back Razor!" T-bone shouted as he pumped Razors heart .

Tbone leaned done and breathed into Razor again. Even more hot tears staining his fur. As T-bone bulled back slightly, he whispered into Razor's ear, barely loud enough for even himself to hear.

" Please come back Jake. I love you." T-bones shoulders were becoming sore, but he wouldn't stop.

He continued the seemingly hopeless action of pumping his friend's heart. He breathed into Razor, watching his chest rise, then once again fall hoplessly. T-bone pumped Razors heart, feeling guilt rising in his own. This was his fault, he should have been faster. Razor would be alive if he had been faster, if he had stopped Viper sooner! T-bone breathed into Razor one last time, preying, hoping against hope. That Razor would come back.

He pulled back, nothing. The hot tears srteamed down his face, he felt as though he had failed to save his friend. Then he suddenly heard coughing. T-bone looked down at Razor. He was breathing, but barely. T-bone gently pulled Razor into his arms and sobbed. He was so happy that Razor was back. Razor didn't seem to know what happened, but he seemed to understand it was serious.

" T-bone, what happened?" Razor said in a weak voice.

" Razor...you...were..." T-bone tryed to tell him. " You weren't...you weren't brea-...you couldn-...I couldn't... I'm so sorry!"

T-bone just couldn't make himself say it. Razor began to remember, and had an idea why T-bone was so upset. He reached a hand up and craddled T-bones cheek. T-bone looked into Razors face.

" Shhh, everything's ok T-bone. I'm ok." Razor said softly.

T-bone gently hugged him. Razor smiled softly. It wasn't often that he saw the large goldentom so vulnerable. Razor knew he was capable of it, but never really saw it. After T-bone pulled himself together, he looked over a Dr. Viper.

" Let's give Feral a present, shall we? And Megakat city some relief from this heat." Razor said.

T-bone nodded and restrained the unconscious Dr.Viper. He then loaded the cyclotron into the Turbokat. He was very careful when helping Razor into the Turbokat. They took off and soon were at the Enforcers Headquarters. T-bone practically dropped Dr. Viper into Feral's lap and explained about the burning chemicals that caused the heat wave. Then they returned to the hanger while Feral was busy taking care of the chemicals. T-bone helped Razor climb out of the Turbokat, since he still felt a little weak and lightheaded from the heat. T-bone watched Razor as they changed. Razor was a little unstable, but was capable of standing on his own. After they were changed Chance and Jake went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple cans of milk. Chance then grabbed some bedding and set Jake up in the hanger, because it still felt like the heat of mid-day in their rooms.

" Good night Jake." Chance said as he turned to go to his room.

" Good night Chance, and thank you. For everything." Jake said.

Chance turned and looked at Jake's smiling face. He smiled back at Jake and continued to his room. He changed into something cooler and went to bed. He went to sleep in the heat of the late night.

------------

The heat lasted for about one more week. Callie had come by to see if Jake was alright at one point in that time. Chance made up a quick lie that he had gone to see some family members who lived outside of Megakat city until the heat died down. Luckily Callie didn't try to contact him. Jake was glad the tempature was back to it's normal summer heat, even though it was still fairly hot. At least Jake could handle it now. One cool, summer night Jake and Chance were sitting on the couch watching tv. Chance had the remote, so it meant Jake had to sit through _Scaredy Kat_. He sat there in defeat but watched Chance instead. Jake couldn't help but remember how vulnerable Chance looked as he sobbed over Jake. Jake didn't realize Chance had noticed his staring.

" What's the matter Jake? Getting sick of _Scaredy Kat_?" Chance asked in a teasing tone. Jake didn't respond, he only continued to stare at Chance. " Hey, you there Jake?"

" Huh? Oh sorry Chance, I didn't mean to stare. I was just just thinking." Jake trailed of into his thoughts again. He wasn't about to remind Chance of the incident they had gone through.

" What are you thinking about?" Chance asked, giving Jake his undivided attention.

" Nothing. Just forget about it." Jake said, with a sleepy smile.

Chance decided not to push his luck. After all it was Jake's private thoughts. He just shrugged it off and returned to his show. When the show was over Chance turned to Jake and laughed to himself. Jake had fallen asleep. He left Jake on the couch. He took a last look at his sleeping friend before going to bed. Glad that he was there another day and would be there tomorrow.


End file.
